


To More

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Breeding, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Knotting, M/M, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets knotted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: Drabble for anon’s “Smaugbo with a breeding kink” request on my tumblr.

Bilbo’s barely done screaming when Smaug follows, tightly gripping his hips and biting into his shoulder, marking him so violently that he’s sure he’s going to burst—he’ll come a second time—he’ll harden in a heartbeat and lose it just as fast, his gorgeous, perfect lover leaving him in a constant state of orgasm. Instead, his first is just milked to its limits, and his arms and legs and hands and knees shake in their effort to hold him up. If Smaug weren’t holding him so fiercely, he probably wouldn’t make it. Instead, he’s a shuddering wreck, taking the brutal pounding of his lover’s cock coupled with the explosion inside. Smaug always comes so much that Bilbo could bathe in it, but now that that seed has a _purpose_ , it’s a torrential flood that threatens to pervade every centimeter of his body, and he can feel it drenching his insides and pouring down his thighs. He’s filled far past capacity, and his stomach is grotesquely bulging with the weight of it all. He thinks he might pass out. He sways in Smaug’s arms, almost mad with pleasure.

A moment later, he collapses, dragging Smaug down with him. Smaug simply clutches at him and continues to grind him into the pile of coins beneath them, cock knot-deep in Bilbo’s ass.

The _knot_ is what’s really troublesome. What really threatens to turn Bilbo’s vision black. It’s expanded itself so huge inside him that he’s not sure how it’ll ever leave—he’ll be plugged with Smaug’s cock until the end of time. He knows, logically, that it’s for a specific purpose, and it’ll leave after that, but at the moment, he really can’t imagine anything else. His body’s already been molded to the shape. His ass has become what Smaug would like it to be, what Smaug needs. Smaug might be in a man’s shape at the moment, but he’s still a _dragon_ , and his very-dragon cock has Bilbo fit to please. 

Bilbo tries to wriggle his ass to test the boundaries but finds himself too overwhelmed to move. His body’s still trembling, still wracked with the remnants of pleasure, and Smaug is draped so thoroughly over him. He’s entirely encased in gold and dragon. Smaug kisses the tip of his ear and nuzzles into his honey curls and moans against the side of his face, “My _Bilbo_ , you are so good around me...”

“And you’re good in me,” Bilbo gasps, but it’s hard to manage. He can’t keep his eyes open. His cheeks are on fire. Every part of him is on fire—Smaug’s skin is so hot to the touch. His cock is a pulsing inferno, still moving inside Bilbo’s clenching ass. Smaug is now just grinding them together, slow and steady, and Bilbo, spent and limp, is simply along for the ride. Through the haze of his blinking brain, Bilbo groans, “How... how long...?”

“How long what, my precious treasure?” Smaug is now back to kissing every part of Bilbo that he can reach: neck, ears, hair, cheek, shoulder, sometimes nipping and sometimes licking. Bilbo squirms under the raining _love_ , giddy in delight. 

He gasps at a particularly deep thrust and moans, “Th-that you’ll be inside me...?”

“Until I’ve bred you,” Smaug hisses. Here, his hips increase their pace, taking Bilbo harder, holding tighter, tail coiling around Bilbo’s ankle to spread his legs impossibly wider. He’s so _full_. It feels awkward to have his belly digging into the coins, rounded as it is—he feels like cum is going to start leaking out his mouth. “My knot will keep me inside you, filling you more and more, until your body yields to my rein, until the seed of my child begins to grow inside you. It could be only a little while, my little one, or it could require another round, or another, need me to fill you over and over with the milk of my love, until you have more cum in you than blood...” Bilbo shivers at what should horrify him, but instead just makes him croon.

He whimpers, and he whines, “And my body... it’ll take it...?”

“ _Yesss_ ,” Smaug hisses, Now back to Bilbo’s ear, tongue hot along the shell. “I am a _dragon_ , I am _magic_ , and you are my _mate_ and you will carry my young; your belly will grow full and fat with my children, and then you will birth our little draklings from your tiny body, and I will breed you again and again...”

Bilbo moans louder than his lungs should be able to muster. His ass is so very sore, fucked more than raw, ripe red and ridiculously tender, but he doesn’t care; he presses it back into his dragon’s cock and takes every last drop of seed he’s given; if he could drink another load to help the process, he would. 

He’s almost disappointed when he feels the knot twitch and change, and he just _knows_ it’s shrinking. He groans a weary, “ _No_...” That was far too fast. 

“Your body wants me,” Smaug purrs. “You want to be full of little dragon babies...”

And Bilbo can hardly complain, so content to be filled and taken and used as he is, because he knows it’s true.


End file.
